


Беги, детка, беги

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Беверли мягко улыбается — подсохшая было корочка на губе идёт трещинами, удлиняя её улыбку в углах рта свежей кровью,— и выставляет средний палец. Милая до боли, да и после неё Маршлюха.
Relationships: Greta Bowie/Beverly Marsh





	Беги, детка, беги

  
When at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
 _Everywhere you go (с) «Love Me Tender» Elvis Presley_

2.

— Идейка блеск, Марш! Шкаф книжный тоже захватим? Может, и папашку до кучи? По частям только, чур. У меня «Мустанг», а не «Apollo».

Беверли всё равно сдёргивает с гвоздя рамку. Она не оставит её здесь. Ни за что.

От смущённой улыбки выпускницы, совсем большой папочкиной девочки — ни следа. Она сбегает по лестнице — раскалённая огненная стрела, Золушка из пекла. Булавки с мерным шелестом сыплются ей под ноги. Она наклоняется над своим, славтегосподи, отрубившимся отцом. Его дыхание частое, и зрачки под тяжёлыми веками беспокойно снуют влево-вправо, как будто он чувствует, что они, дрянные девчонки, удумали. Да и чёрт бы с ним! Теперь главное — успеть, пока он не очухался. Крепкий, хотя так сразу и не скажешь.

Грета вытирает взмокшие ладони о подол своего платья. Она-то смириться успела, пока ждала Беверли здесь, в компании Эла Марша, что ничего не выйдет. В горле у неё пересыхало, и для поддержания беседы с дядюшкой Элом приходилось то и дело отпивать из чашки со сбитым краем. Чашки с травяным отваром. С бренди.

«Какая-то ты встревоженная, Грета, милая. Нужно успокоить тебя».

А потом Эл Марш пялился ей на сиськи. Подумать только, в самом деле вырядился в видавший виды смокинг и глазел в декольте ровесницы своей дочери так, словно тащился на выпускной в качестве ухажёра одной из них, а не соглядатая. Не отца, а неверного дружка Беверли, удумавшего приударить за её подружкой. Грета косилась на его стакан, куда чудом успела всыпать порошок из аптеки дяди Кина, и косилась на часы. Эл подлил себе «Бима» из хрустального кувшина. Такая изящная вещь в его мерзких лапах, надо же. Тонкие жёлтые волоски над ободком обручального кольца на правой руке топорщились, как усы таракана. Он улыбался с нескрываемой гордостью, в предвкушении. Его взгляд ползал по обнажённому телу Греты. Ну почему она заказала Беверли именно это платье? Дёрнул ведь чёрт за язык!

Чем не угодило ей такое, например, в каком наконец спустилась сама Маршлюха. Она застыла на верхней ступеньке, робко улыбнулась, поправляя волосы. Белая роза на её запястье мелькнула в рыжих локонах. Грета просто так содрала розу с маменькиного любимого куста во дворе отчего дома. Мимоделом прихватила розу для Беверли, ведь Эл Марш бы заподозрил неладное, забудь его дочь, отпросившаяся на такой важный, оказывается, выпускной бал, о цветке.

Часть плана, а не дурацкий подарок, важная деталь.

И план летел к чертям, потому что Эл Марш встал, чтоб его, выпрямился в полный рост и даже не качнулся. Грета тоже поднялась, но вовсе не потому, что, как и он, ошалела от вида Беверли Марш. Тошнота, накатывающая на неё с первого мига, с первого лёгкого прикосновения к её плечу — «Садись, Грета, дорогая, пей?» — дядюшки Эла, окрепла настолько, что она боялась заблевать и так не самый лучший из ковров в их гостиной. Гранёный кувшин лукаво мигнул с журнального столика. Грета дотянулась бы до него прежде, чем Эл Марш оторвал взор от сисек на этот раз собственной дочери. Беверли мазнула по ней взглядом. На короткий отчаянный миг, и рука Греты, как рука воскрешённого ударом молнии мертвеца, метнулась к кувшину.

Эл Марш рухнул в кресло до того, как об его лысеющий череп разбилась одна из самых красивых вещей этого дома. На том спасибо!

Грета подбирает с пола несколько английских булавок, сжимает в кулак осторожно. Если этот урод очнётся раньше, она не хочет, чтобы он понял, как его легко развели, продинамили, как миледи дали отлуп. Пусть решит, будто их, его королев Дерри, инопланетяне выкрали, или что они, как и положено юным девушкам, укатили с горячими футболистами. Не достались худосочному уборщику морга. Выкуси, ублюдок.

— Он жив?

У Беверли по спине скользит край ткани, сколотой так искусно, что издалека, с низа лестницы, кусок голубого бархата, обмотанный вокруг её тела, и впрямь легко сходит за платье. У неё веснушки на лопатках. Сочные апельсиновые брызги, кисло-сладкие, бегут и ниже, к поясу обычных джинсов. В таком прикиде не пускают на бал, хорошо, что им — в другую сторону.

— Тебе не всё ли равно? — у Греты на губах — вкус этого дома, его запах в её горле. Въелся за месяц почти. Она брезгливо берётся за стакан Эла Марша, с той стороны, которую не успел испоганить его рот. Выбросят по дороге.

Беверли расправляет плечи. Ткань льнёт к её коже. На ней нет бюстгальтера, но сумка с её вещами уже дожидается на заднем сиденье машины Греты.

— Мне не всё равно, — голос её звенит металлом. Шрапнелью внезапно взорванного снаряда, ждавшего своего часа с далёкой войны.

— Да что ему сделается, — хмуро отвечает Грета, сапёр-неумеха.

И сожалеет об этом не меньше Беверли.

Сожалеет сильнее её.

1.1.

У неё собственный «Мустанг». Папа как раз занят оформлением документов. До окончания школы не более пары месяцев, до совершеннолетия Греты — того меньше. Она паркуется во дворе старшей школы Дерри с видом хозяйки крутой тачки, а заодно и всей этой хреновой жизни. Дочь мэра, глава школьного ученического комитета, капитан сборной команды чирлидеров и, если Мартин не слажает на выпускном, — уж можно не сомневаться, будущая королева старшей школы Дерри-1995. Поприветствуем Грету Боуи!

И кто помешает ей задавить эту суку?! Дворники с тревожным шелестом размазывают потёки воды, настоящего майского ливня по лобовому стеклу.

Силуэт Беверли Марш расплывается за пеленой дождя. Она всё ещё сидит посреди парковки для убогих на заднем дворе школы и бережно подбирает размокшие альбомные листы. Она, конечно, слышит рёв двигателя и даже поднимает голову — рыжие до алого волосы облепили лоб и щёки, издалека запросто решишь, что у неё голова разбита. Но разбиты на самом деле только губы. У Греты тоже ноет пока тягуче там, куда угодил кулак Беверли, в грудине, за рёбрами.

«Мустанг» послушно скидывает разгон в последнюю секунду (тпррру, девочка) до удара. Колёса по инерции завершают оборот, не понимая, чего Грета хочет. Она и сама толком не решила. Избавиться от Маршлюхи? Только этого. Но не так.

Дождь скребёт по крыше машины яростно и методично, опытный охотник — сдирает шкуру.

Они не смели включать Маршлюху в состав команды. Никаких прав не имели вычёркивать «Рипсом» и вписывать куцее и безликое «Марш». Бетти не умерла. Она пропала без вести. Её мама до сих пор звонит Грете каждый год, чтобы поздравить с праздником. Для миссис Рипсом это навсегда пятнадцатый её день рождения, кинсеаньера, какую она так мечтала организовать для своей Бетти. Она, уж Грета уверена, звонила бы и почаще, будь это разрешено в «Джунипер-Хилл».

Бетти не умерла. И почти пять лет никто не собирался поднимать вопрос на голосование. Хотя бы не внутри её, Греты, команды. А теперь чёртова рыжая шлюшка Марш поедет с ними на футбольный турнир в Бангоре. Вот так запросто заберётся в автобус со школьной эмблемой, в форме ИХ с Бетти команды. Хотя ни хрена, ровным счетом ни хрена не сделала для того, чтобы заслужить хоть часть этого триумфа.

Но даже несмотря на её ошибку, Грета пыталась быть вежливой. Всего-то отметила, что умение задирать ноги выше всех девчонок в обоих выпускных классах пригодилось где-то, кроме трассы. А Беверли зыркнула исподлобья и криво усмехнулась: «Ну куда мне до профи твоего уровня». И Грета развернулась так резко, что сперва хлестнула её по лицу только волосами, а уже потом — кулаком. Не попала толком, но брызнула кровь, алая и горячая. И Беверли, охнув, толкнула Грету в грудь одной рукой — второй продолжая крепко прижимать к себе какую-то папку. Грета качнулась, выбитая под дождь, крокированный шар — мимо воротец — и наугад выставила руки, хватаясь за первое, что попалось, чтобы сохранить равновесие и остаться в игре. Папка отрывисто затрещала, когда Беверли панически потянула её, Грета сильнее надавила на картонные, прошитые ниткой края. Теперь она уже не балансировала на краешке крыльца, а твёрдо стояла на ногах и обладала достаточными, уж поверьте, силой и духом лидерства, чтобы подловить Маршлюху. На миг отпустить её драгоценную папку, ладно, но тут же, тут же, пока не очухалась, запустить обе пригоршни в её тяжёлые космы и резко вскинуть колено.

Маршлюха врезалась в стену, Грета — в кадку с нарциссами, слишком простенькими, чтоб украшать главный вход в школу, но пушистыми и дурманяще-ароматными. Ладонь её шлёпнулась по рыхлой земле и тотчас увязла в ней. Грета взвыла, вырываясь не рукой, а всем телом. Под ногти вползли вязкая глина и вымокший пепел. Некоторые курильщики, та же Маршлюха, предпочитали именно сюда прятать окурки от учителей. Грёбаные неудачники!

Кадка за её спиной выплясала на колченогой подставке, до края — и с присвистом хлопнулась об плиты. Мелкие комья земли и слабенькие белёсые корешки нарциссов окропили юбку Греты и её светлые туфли. Где Марш — там всегда грязно.

Она ловко прихлопнула папку подошвой, едва не зацепив и ладонь Маршлюхи. Та отдёрнула руку и снизу-вверх со смирением церковного пастора воззрилась на Грету. Вроде и не она дралась за эту хреновину на земле с пылом ощенившейся недавно суки. Вроде и не видит ничего дурного в том, что Грета наклонилась и взяла папку. Держит перед ней, как сладкую кость или визжащего щенка. Ну держи, Грета-глупышка, держи, так и говорит всем своим видом.

Шмыгнула конопатым носом. Одна беда — Грета знала её с детства, не то знакомство, каким стоило бы гордиться в приличном обществе, но... да!

— Боуи, не смей! — Беверли рванулась к ней, с распахнутыми, сверкающими гневом и страхом глазищами, едва успела коснуться каких-то рисунков внутри папки кончиками пальцев.

Грета вскинула руки и швырнула папку через голову. Попала прямиком в центральную, самую большую лужу. В другие, помельче, маслянистые от дерьма с рухляди, какую здесь обычно паркуют, угодили остальные листы.

Беверли бросилась под дождь, не раздумывая. Грета — только затем, чтобы свалить уже с этой лузерской стоянки, но в её животе, груди, под коленями колюче клубилась не-удов-лет-во-рён-ность. И она поддела острым мысом туфли ближний к ней лист. Ещё один проткнула каблуком. Быстрее Марш, главное — уследить за её краснеющими от ледяной воды руками, и тогда...

Беверли замерла внезапно. И Грета — тоже. Косые холодные струи дождя наотмашь полосовали обеих. Картонная папка с фотографией Одри Хепбёрн из «Завтрака у Тиффани», ох чёрт, наверное, Одри никогда в жизни не доведётся выглядеть так же паршиво, как на этой захлебнувшейся папке — увеличилась раза в два. Теперь — совсем пустая. По кривым квадратам разметки вились весёлые — красные, синие, серые — мутнеющие змейки.

— Что же ты за тварь, Грета, — сказала Беверли, отстранённая и равнодушная. Теперь на самом деле такая.

— Знай своё место, Марш, — ответила Грета и закашлялась сухо. Горло саднило. Она постояла ещё пару мгновений и решила вдруг, что убьёт её. Да.

Убьёт.

И передумала вот. Зачем-то.

— Садись, — глухо велит она Маршлюхе, придерживая дверцу. Тёплый воздух от печки уворачивается от промозглого — с улицы. Ураганы начинаются с малого. — Два раза не предлагаю.

Беверли аккуратно усаживается на пассажирское кресло. Бледные веснушчатые, фу пакость, руки покрыты пиками мурашек. Она пытается сдержаться, но мышцы на спине то и дело скачут, как у паралитика. Грета прибавляет — фарам — яркости, музыке — громкости, печке — мощности, а вслух:

— В бардачке, возьми.

Беверли косится на неё настороженно, и Грета, нетерпеливо вздыхая, сама достаёт ей фляжку с коньяком.

— Давай уже, чёрт тебя дери, — в голосе сплошная досада и, на дне, тщательно спрятанная тоска. Ну уж нет, не при Маршлюхе. — Иногда люди будут предлагать тебе выпить не только чтоб задорней отыметь.

— Ну а ты, — у неё зуб на зуб не попадает, а туда же — скалится, — не забрезгуешь пить после меня?

Грета выезжает за территорию школы, ворота смыкаются с сытым лязгом. Никаких трупов среди учеников, ещё один день, когда всё закончилось на драке. Джим затрёт кровь. И краску.

— Я не пью. Со шлюхами.

2.

— Выпьем?

Грета ловко выкручивает руль. «Мустанг» бесшумно соскальзывает с подъездной дорожки к дому Маршей и, зазывно вильнув бампером, выравнивается. Не на ту машинку напали, смотреть — руками не трогать.

Беверли на заднем сиденье кренится вбок, ткнувшись лбом в неброскую спортивную сумку. Внутри папка с новыми рисунками, кошелёк, документы. Грета заставила Маршлюху всё ещё раз проверить при ней накануне вечером. Никаких осечек. Не теперь.

Шерстяная рубашка в клетку взмывает к потолку машины, треплет волосы Беверли. Ткань, запомнившаяся как платье только дядюшке Элу, скользит по бедрам её и ниже, до колен, на коврик.

— Нет. И тебе не советую. Подержи-ка.

— У меня сегодня знаменательный повод, если не забыла, — Грета вертит на пальце протянутый ей браслет с розой и отпивает нарочито громко. Резное горлышко щекочет губы прохладой. Коньяк жадно лижет ей язык. Куда уж Мартину до мастерства волшебной фляжки Греты Боуи.

Это подарок Бетти.

По правде, фляжку передал по наследству мистеру Рипсому его отец. И мистер Рипсом жутко обрадовался бы, вдруг получив её обратно спустя семь лет с таинственного исчезновения. Хоть что-то из того, чем он дорожил, снова очутилось бы под крышей его дома, в безопасности. Не дочь, так семейная реликвия. Наверное, он бы даже не осудил Грету за воровство. Подстрекательство к воровству, если уж на то пошло. Она ведь не заставила Бетти принести ей фляжку в подарок, не угрожала и даже не клянчила. Всего-то заметила, что вкус у предков Бетти что надо, и у неё, Греты, есть для такой вещицы дельце получше, чем пылиться за стеклом в душном кабинете.

А Бетти поняла по-своему. Уж такая она — не от мира сего. Вроде Маршлюхи, разве что не пустила под юбку добрую половину Дерри.

Беверли пришила розу к шёлковой ленте — остаткам от выкройки платья Греты. Как, мать твою, мило. Вот, значит, на что столько времени угробила, пока Грета терпела её папашу внизу, чуть не схлопотав нервный срыв? Стежки — аккуратные и ровные, цветок закреплён намертво.

Грета ёжится, небрежно швыряя розу на приборную панель, и смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы убедиться — никто их не хватился. В конце улицы колышутся коконы платьев, а в них — несколько девчонок из параллельного класса. Они чинно садятся во взятый напрокат джип своих дружков. Завтра вернутся домой без ума от любви, без трусиков и, возможно, с небольшим подарочком глубоко внутри разморенного тела, о котором через несколько недель известят тошнота и отсутствие менструации. Пышная свадьба, очаровательные карапузы-погодки, муж... Мэр, скажем, муж-мэр — чем не предел мечтаний?

В сравнении с этим, их с Маршлюхой выпускной куда больше тянет на сказку с хорошим концом. Верно?

Беверли застёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и недоумённо хмурит белёсые брови, оглядываясь:

— В чём дело?

— Как ты ещё не залетела? — Грета давится смешком, запрокидывая тяжёлую, хмельную голову. На небе, дымчато-лиловом, пробиваются первые звёзды. Близится настоящее лето, и лучшего вечера для начала взросления не придумать.

Верно.

1.2.

— Приехали.

Школьный автобус давно вернулся на парковку, но мимо этой остановки раз в несколько часов проезжал обычный — рейсовый, да и старушенции скоро должны потянуться из церкви на своих когда-то рок-н-ролльных, а теперь — рар-и-тетных машинках. Уж кто-кто, а эти бабульки не упустят случая помочь ближнему. Может, прочтут пару псалмов о блудницах Вавилона заодно.

Маршлюхе на пользу пойдёт.

— Что? — Грета сердито дёргает подбородком. — Думала, я тебя подвезу до самого дома и зайду с папочкой познакомиться?

Лицо Беверли каменеет. Она поворачивается вполоборота и смотрит в глаза Грете так холодно, что у той смерзаются позвонки — пни — расколется:

— И думать об этом не смей, Боуи.

А потом она выбирается наружу и встаёт под козырёк остановки, невозмутимая, расслабленная, не дрожит вовсе. Прирождённая придорожная девка.

— Зачем ты так в Бангор рвёшься? — спрашивает Грета прежде, чем успевает сообразить, что ей до этого и дела никакого нет. — Здесь уже всех женишков распугала?

Беверли мягко улыбается — подсохшая было корочка на губе идёт трещинами, удлиняя её улыбку в углах рта свежей кровью, — и выставляет средний палец. Милая до боли, да и после неё, Маршлюха.

Она совсем не похожа на своего отца.

Грета впервые видит Эла Марша настолько близко. Их разделяет только журнальный столик, и они непременно столкнутся коленями, смени она позу. Она плотнее сводит гудящие от напряжения лодыжки. Еще полдюйма свободы.

— Так значит, ты подружка моей дочери? — он рассматривает Грету с интересом и лёгким недоумением. Она и сама до конца не верит, что притащилась в дом Маршлюхи и любезничает с её папашей. Слишком много затрат на обычную шутку. Но раз начато — значит, выгода найдена. Любимая фраза папы из тех, что он никогда не обронит при избирателях.

— Не совсем, мистер Марш.

Стены гостиной, обои когда-то были розовыми, — покрыты слоем пыли и копоти. На подоконнике стоит доверху полная пепельница. Грета выдыхает в два захода, как перед прыжком с трамплина, и возвращается взглядом к его длинному лицу.

— Я капитан команды.

Его голова склонена набок — вежливый интерес, выражение хозяйской любезности гостю. Пусть и незваному гостю, которого с надеждой на его догадливость предупреждаешь на пороге: «Бевви ещё не вернулась из школы. Я как раз иду её искать!» О, ну уж о внеплановых занятиях «Бевви» Грета знает получше него. Небольшая дополнительная тренировка. Раз уж ты теперь часть команды, пусть и не принимающая участия в самом выступлении, то придётся менять свой долбанный распорядок дня.

Так, как удобно Грете Боуи.

— Чирлидеры, — добавляет она неуверенно. Он что — не в курсе? По комнате вьётся сквозняк, и на стене взволнованно звякает старая фотография в рамке. Женщина за матовым стеклом укоризненно и печально смотрит на Грету большими усталыми глазами. Тонкие и правильные черты лица, вздёрнутый нос и буйные кудри, явно не рыжие, хотя фотография и не цветная.

— Ах да, — он хлопает себя по лбу, словно вдруг вспомнил. Любящий отец со слишком большим объёмом девичьих россказней в голове, вы ведь понимаете. Его хищный взор цепляется за часы.

— Это миссис Марш? — спрашивает Грета, кивая на фото.

И азартность гончего пса как-то утихает в его запавших глазах.

— Да, — морщины в углах рта горькие и глубокие. — Моя жена. Её так давно нет рядом. Она бы тебе понравилась, Грета, она нравилась всем, — его кадык, болезненно-острый над воротом рубашки, натягивает сероватую кожу, и он закрывает глаза. Его язык щёлкает по верхней губе. Капли пота покрывают его лоб. — Она умерла из-за Беверли, по секрету. Из-за нашей крошки Бевви, которую носит чёрт пойми где, когда она должна уже как полчаса быть здесь! Со мной!

Он рывком поднимается на ноги, и Грета вжимается в кресло, готовая к тому, что он перевернёт столик, бахнет им о стену. Или... об неё?

— Мне пора, сэр, простите, — она пищит чуть слышно, не вставая — соскальзывая с дивана.

Эл Марш открывает глаза, усилием натягивает дружелюбную улыбку. Вены на шее, синие вздутые черви — возвращаются под кожу, руки — от столика к груди.

— Как же так, милая? А чай?

Входная дверь хлопает чуть слышно. Эл Марш, как заведённый солдатик, оборачивается всем корпусом — замах правой ногой, приставить левую. Ать-два, приветствие.

— Здравствуй, Бевви, моя девочка. А мы с мисс капитаном тебя заждались. Входи быстрее.

В пятом классе именно Грета первой сказала вслух то, о чём они с девочками шептались на переменах, — Беверли Марш сосёт за деньги, в седьмом — прозвище «Маршлюха» с её же легкой руки прочно закрепилось за Беверли, в девятом — вся школа свято верила, что компашка неудачников, путавшихся с Маршлюхой всё лето 1989, разъехалась так торопливо, чтоб от лобковых вшей избавиться, точнее — от их рассадника. Вроде, именно в тот год с Беверли окончательно прекратили даже изредка садиться рядом в школьном автобусе.

Два дня назад Грета разбила ей губу, испортила рисунки и едва не раскатала машиной по асфальту.

Но никогда прежде Беверли не смотрела на неё с такой ледяной, такой обжигающей ненавистью. Обидой.

Разочарованием?

Что ещё за хрень?

У Греты ломит запястье, она косится на свою руку, почти изумляясь пустоте в отяжелевшем кулаке. Глядите-ка, палач без оружия. Прочь с эшафота, дилетант!

Дома она садится играть в бридж с мамой и её подругами. Мама замечает её на третьей раздаче и звонко целует в щёку, прося горничную добавить бокал и приготовить безалкогольную «Маргариту». Грете не так уж и скучно, чтоб подлить в неё водки.

Перед сном она принимает ванну и звонит Салли Мюллер прямо оттуда, из центра пенных облаков, чтобы узнать, как Маршлюха отреагировала на подарок для команды. Она смеётся, пальчиками изящной, чего греха таить, стопы, стопы настоящей аристократки, выводя на скользком розовом кафеле: «Сдохни».

А потом она вынимает из корзины для грязного белья одежду, в которой навестила Маршей, и рвёт. Рвёт её.

Рвёт.

2.  
&#8232;— Спрячь получше. И никому не показывай.

Беверли заводит руки за спину. Жест из детства — «чик-чик, я в домике», а тон подчёркнуто-деловой:

— Мы так не договаривались.

Умора.

— Прекрати, — Грета страдальчески закатывает глаза. Ох уж эта принципиальность Маршлюхи, кто бы мог подумать! — Посмотри на меня, — она проводит по своей груди. Вышивка — хрупкие бусины люрекса, перекатываются с нежным шелестом. Огоньки на крыше машины меняют направление кружения и оттенки. Настоящее Рождество, сказка продолжается, а рыжие волосы Маршлюхи, теперь свободно рассыпанные по плечам, ловят эти огни и отбрасывают их дальше — по коже сиденья, по стёклам. В сумерки улицы. — Я ведь секс-бомба, ясно? Да все в школе сдохли бы, заявись я сегодня на бал. И все сдохнут, — она поднимает указательный палец, намекая, что разговор не окончен. Делает глоток из фляжки и выдыхает: — Сдохнут, будь уверена, когда я притащу твоего папашку в полицейский участок. «О, мистер офицер, это так ужасно, — её разбирает смех, и Маршлюха тоже улыбается, глядя на неё с любопытством и незнакомо-доброй насмешкой в карих глазах. — Мистеру Маршу вдруг стало плохо, я принялась звать мисс Марш. Бевви, Бевви! — она прислоняет ладонь ко лбу — демонстрация скорби, какая и античному актёру не снилась. — Где же ты, Бевви! О, мистер офицер, вы ведь найдёте её, вы найдёте?» Чёрта лысого они найдут тебя, потому что им будет пле-вать, что я там лепечу, пока у меня есть вот это, — она выпускает руль, чтобы приподнять грудь обеими руками. Так её грудь — особенно хороша. — Так что... С днём рождения, мистер офицер, с днём рождения и пошёл ты...

— Грета, стой!

Она успевает нащупать педаль тормоза и увести машину за секунду до того, как тяжёлая фура, вывалившаяся из-за поворота, расплющит «Мустанг» с пассажирской стороны. Со стороны Беверли. Тормоза пронзительно скрипят, и Грета рывками опускает стекло:

— Мать твою! Для кого указатели развешаны? Никаких грузовых перевозок в городе, объезд, слышишь ты — объездная дорога, мудак! Вот придурок... Чтоб ты врезался во что-нибудь. Марш, ау? Писать не хочешь?

Беверли растирает ушибленное о дверцу плечо и — с белым, свирепым лицом цедит сквозь зубы:

— Убери эту сраную фляжку, пока ты нас не угробила!

— Эй, — Грета возмущённо уворачивается от неё и машет рукой в сторону, куда, даже не сбавив скорости, чтобы внять её напутствиям, уносится фура. — Этот кретин правила нарушил, я-то при чём!

Беверли шумно выдыхает и медленно сдвигается обратно в сумрак заднего сиденья. Сама Правильность. Нос укоризненно вздёрнут. Пеппи Длинныйчулок выросла из штанишек и завидует чужим шалостям.

— Маршлю-юха, — зовёт Грета, когда проходит достаточно времени, чтобы это не сошло за извинения, и когда до старого вокзала остаётся не больше десяти минут. — Маршлюха? Ну ты и зануда всё-таки! Ладно. Бев. Бе-ев?

Это звучит почти так же нереально, как и панический выкрик «Грета!» из уст Беверли совсем недавно, даже нереальнее, ведь здесь не прикроешься инстинктом самосохранения, ничем не прикроешься. Скажешь, только если захочешь сказать.

Поджатые губы нехотя размыкаются. Пухлые и яркие от прилившей крови.

— Чего тебе ещё, Боуи? — ворчит она.

И Грета говорит, потому что ей в самом деле хочется:

— Ты этой Делии огромное одолжение делаешь, ясно?

1.3

Мисс Каслман едва не плачет, болтая с Маршлюхой на перемене. Что-то новенькое. Последние полгода они шепчутся, как закадычные подружки, будто у них и нет разницы в возрасте лет в сто.

Серьёзно, мисс Каслман учила еще дядю Кина. А уж тот, сколько Грета себя помнит, тянет в лучшем случае на холёного старикашку.

Вот и что, скажите на милость, общего нашлось у брюзгливой старой девы, видевшей член разве что на картинке в медицинском пособии, и то во времена Первой мировой, и заносчивой рыжей потаскушки?

«Маршлюху на девственниц потянуло, — резюмирует Грета вполголоса на уроке французского для девочек, и Салли Мюллер шипит от смеха. — Питер больше не главная звёздочка гарема».

Мисс Каслман, кроткая и незаметная, как и положено лежащему на смертном одре, в её случае — всё ещё отчего-то живому на смертном одре, человеку, вдруг оборвала своё картавое бормотание под нос, и книга, достаточно большая, чтобы скрывать её от учениц, медленно опустилась на стол.

— Побойтесь Бога, юная леди! Беверли Марш никогда не... проявляла особой благосклонности к мистеру Гордону, равно как и к любому из участников вашей тайной ложи, — голос мисс Каслман уязвлённо взвился, а глаза, по-рыбьи белёсые, сверкнули свежей мятной зеленцой.

Кто-то из девчонок трепался, что прапрабабку мисс Каслман спалили на костре. И хоть тогда Грета со всеми хохотала до колик — надо же, кто-то из этой семейки умел отжечь, ей стало вовсе не до смеха, едва старуха вышла из-за своего стола.

Её губы, почти стёртая временем черта, которую она каждый день подводила заново бордовой помадой, презрительно изогнулись. Кулон, какой-то явно не драгоценный камень в тёмной от времени оправе, оторвался от её груди и стукнул Грету по волосам. Та отпрянула, тряхнула головой, потом — провела по макушке ладонью. Не помогло — что-то липкое и тёмное, невидимое и неосязаемое осталось при ней. Спинка стула впечаталась в парту позади, и класс охватила такая плотная тишина, что дробное постукивание ножек парты об пол заменило не только их обыденные смешки и чавканье жвачек, но и шум дыхания. Они дышали?

Питер Гордон под Рождество заводит ещё пару раз вместо Святочных — песенку о том, как легко присунуть Маршлюхам, ведь они трусов не носят — всё растеряли в машинах дальнобойщиков, и как легко Маршлюхам пройти медосмотр — раскрыла рот — всё насквозь видно, и... Пока Салли Мюллер, жутко хорошенькая в новой зелёной шубке, не взвизгивает, швыряя в него едва раскуренной сигаретой:

— Заткнись уже, Питер, Иисусе! Да ты, остолоп, и у Марш бы дырку не нащупал!

Питер сразу и не смекает, бедняга, что она всерьёз, пыжится отшутиться, и ещё несколько окурков разом летят ему в живот и спину с разных сторон. И тогда он вспыхивает и орёт Салли, что проучит её, накажет не хуже других парней. Они у него все попляшут, дешёвки. Все они здесь — Маршлюхи! Все! Все! Каждая девчонка из его класса.

В чём-то он прав — ни одна из них не проявит особой благосклонности к Питеру Гордону и под страхом смерти.

Разве что в его байках.

Женский туалет в левом крыле, как правило, пустует, потому что прямо напротив него — каморка, где живёт школьный уборщик Джим. Говорят, он трахнул родную сестру и съел их ребёнка, прежде чем научиться дерьмо тряпками как следует развозить. А ещё он всё время пытается сунуть тебе в руки какие-то засахаренные леденцы и тупо улыбается беззубым ртом. Сходи пописать в левое крыло — задание что надо для «Правды или действия». Любая из знакомых Греты, и она сама, предпочтёт надуть в штаны посреди заполненного людьми актового зала, нежели добровольно сунется в обитель Джима.

Маршлюха на ходу поджигает сигарету и юркает в туалет в левом крыле. Она тут — в родной стихии.

Грета на всякий случай заталкивает под дверную ручку швабру, не бог весть какая защита, но и Джим не Ганнибал Лектор. Шаги её гулко разносятся до самой последней кабинки, и сердце невольно ёкает, когда возвращается эхо. Одно хорошо — здесь чисто и пахнет разве что мылом и немного жасмином со двора. Узкие окошки под потолком распахнуты настежь.

Она трогает дверь кабинки костяшками кулака. Беверли думает пару мгновений, прежде чем дёрнуть щеколду.

— А свора твоя где, Боуи?

— А ты что, в сортир без толпы не ходишь?

Беверли затягивается и сторонится, приглашая проверить.

Кабинка тесная. Стены исписаны до самого начищенного пола. Буквы затёртые, старые. Память поколений. Самая правдивая летопись Дерри. Беверли ставит одну ногу на опущенную крышку унитаза, чтобы стало просторнее, и, запрокинув голову, выдыхает, прислоняясь затылком куда-то между «Шерил Ламоника любит пожёстче» и «Вероника Грогэн, трахни меня, святоша». Подол летнего платья загибается на белом гладком бедре. В Дерри самая жаркая весна за последние тридцать три года. Официальное заявление «Дерри-Ньюс».

Грета вынимает из внутреннего кармана пиджака фляжку. Отпивает и вытирает рот запястьем.

— А правда, Марш, что все курильщицы, когда сосут, — левый глаз щурят?

— А правда, что ты не в курсе, что за щедрый меценат пожертвовал команде на новую форму для выступления?

— Мир не без добрых людей.

— Точно.

Дым сворачивается рваными кольцами над их головами. Огонёк сигареты всё ближе подбирается к фильтру, к обкусанным ногтям Беверли.

— Так значит, комитет отказался от твоих эскизов? — Грета гадливо осматривает стену за собой и, вздохнув, подпирает её плечом. Ноги гудят. Маршлюхе, наверное, очень удобно в стоптанных высоких ботинках — никаких тебе Мэри Джейн. — Снова не у дел?

— Ага, — Беверли вдавливает окурок в кривую «а» в слове «глатает». — Невыездная и безработная.

— Мисс Каслман в этот раз не уболтала директора? Так почему бы самой не навестить старичка...

— Отвали от неё, Боуи.

— О тебе же пекусь, дура! Вдруг это её племянница прислала форму? Что у неё за магазин там в этом... Чикаго?

— «Делия-фэшн». Ты рылась в почте мисс Каслман?

— Ваших любовных переписок не тронула. Боялась — стошнит.

Беверли оправляет платье. Старое. На рукаве три четверти кожаная заплатка. С заплаткой смотрится лучше.

— Не много мы потеряли, Марш? — Грета отталкивается от стены, и Маршлюха загнана в угол. Не привыкать. — С чего ты вообще решила, что способна сшить что-то по-настоящему крутое? Платье как у Мэрилин Монро, слабо? И я признаю, что облажалась.

Беверли ищет подвох. Зрачки — большие и тёмные. Дерзит:

— Разве твой папочка не выкупит для принцессы Греты оригинал?

— Разве твой папочка не учит тебя вовремя заткнуться?

— Учит, — соглашается Маршлюха. И опускает ладонь ей на бедро. — На твою задницу уйдёт слишком много ткани, Боуи.

Грета привозит ей с запасом целых два рулона бежевого шёлка в воскресенье утром. И настоящий манекен с алыми, сложенными в надменную улыбку губами. Беверли пятится вглубь своей комнатушки, часто моргая заспанными глазами. Отходит к кривому, из бесплатных подшивок рекламных газет, самодельному макету, на который наброшен сколотый булавками кусок застиранного ситца.

— Кладите сюда, — отрывисто командует Грета. Её распирает восторг от произведённого эффекта, от того, как растерянно пялится Маршлюха на расписной короб с нитками, иголками, лекалами. Профессиональный набор швеи. Лучший из всех, что подруга мамы из Бангора, миссис Дюфрей, сумела найти в своём ателье. Она не самая близкая из подруг, но определённо нужная в их круге, любезно предложила заказать ещё что-то, предупредив, что на это уйдёт дополнительных несколько дней. Она, к вашему сведению, не связывается с поставщиками дешёвки масс-маркета, а до Нью-Йорка путь неблизкий. Грета ждать не собиралась. Сгодится и то, что есть. И несколько початых мешочков с бисером и мулине. И «Зингер». Последнюю модель.

«Это не ты шьёшь за ней, а она шьёт перед тобой», — миссис Дюфрей расхваливала своё ателье так, как будто собиралась погрузить его в мешок целиком и вернуться в спокойную, ту, до истеричной жалобы мужу-банкиру на скучную бытность, жизнь. Избавьте её от этого бремени и дайте пить мартини и трахать чистильщика бассейна с утра и до позднего вечера. Отберите игрушку, ведь её муженёк не догадается вовек, растяпа, что игрушки обязаны приедаться.

Двое грузчиков, тоже из Бангора — после того как власти города приняли поправку о грузовых перевозках, братья Трекеры объявили настоящий бойкот и скорее продали бы свой драгоценный семейный бизнес в Дерри, чем оказали содействие мэру Боуи или любому из членов его семьи, — послушно расставляют все приобретения Греты и выходят из комнаты. Топот крепких ног разносится на весь дом, ступеньки лестницы скрипят надсадно. Они о чём-то переговариваются внизу с Элом Маршем, не менее шокированным, чем его дочь. Что-то там о девчачьих причудах и барских замашках.

Беверли оглядывает свою комнату, избегая разве что манекена, как будто тот и впрямь живая женщина, красивая настолько, что говорить при ней — кощунство. У Греты тоже мелькает такая мысль, и она жалеет на миг, что захватила эту пластмассовую дылду с идеальными пропорциями.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что всё это — напрокат? — Грета лениво перебирает пальцами по старому комоду — ни пылинки — и демонстративно отряхивает руки. — Давай уже, Коко Шлюхнель, что мне нужно сделать?

Беверли качает головой, и постепенно в её лицо возвращается задорная краска. Сразу бы так. Она говорит, что Грете нужно раздеться, и с первой попытки находит среди коробов тот, где затаилась швейная лента.

В тусклом старом зеркале Грета кажется самой себе ниже и, чёрт возьми, гораздо полнее, чем на самом деле. Она стоит на шатком табурете и никак не прекратит беззвучно напевать «Йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома». Тонкая золотая цепочка на шее почти осязаемо стягивается. А вот Маршлюха, напротив, входит в колею и выверенными движениями снимает мерки с её груди, талии и бёдер. Просит её развести ноги, замеряет у колена и выше. Тон бодрый, профессиональный и полный искрящего ликования.

На макушке волосы у неё, ещё не причёсанные после явно беспокойного сна, приподнимаются волнами, как будто сквозь Беверли проходит нехилый электрический разряд. Она кусает губы немного нервно и сосредоточенно.

И Грета незаметно, ох матерь Божья, как она надеется, что и правда незаметно, выдыхает с облегчением, когда ей, такой толстой и неказистой в зеркале, можно снова одеться.

Она ещё застёгивает молнию на джинсах, а позади уже с шорохом разматывается рулон с тканью. У Беверли в углу рта зажато сразу несколько английских булавок. Она мычит какой-то мотивчик, переводя взгляд с альбомного листа, где отмечены все замеры, на шёлк и обратно.

Остатки триумфа Греты, слишком мелочного и приземлённого на фоне этого творческого порыва, рассеиваются окончательно. Она думает, скольких любовничков Беверли так же просила раздеться-одеться в своей комнате со вчерашнего дня, уж не меньше дюжины, как пить дать, а Беверли тихо бросает ей в спину:

— Ты можешь остаться, — звучит шепеляво и неразборчиво. Но она поворачивается к Грете лицом и вынимает булавки изо рта. Вот так милость! — А то вдруг я твои подачки свистну?

И Грета остаётся.

2.

— Эта Делия точно встретит тебя в Бангоре?

— Мисс Каслман с ней созвонилась.

Мисс Каслман нацепила шляпу с широкими полями и мигает им фарами с другой стороны железнодорожного переезда. Настоящая Бонни Паркер, готовая банк грабить. Ну или, на худой конец, старушка, набравшаяся смелости спасти хорошую девочку Бевви.

— Ну, бабулю она вряд ли разводит, — Грета задумчиво хмурится. — Какова вероятность, что её не хватит удар в пути?

— Боуи!

— Ой, да катись уже отсюда, Агнец Божий, — она сварливо цокает языком. — Катись со своей Делией в Чикаго, охренеть как романтично.

Беверли выбирается из машины, прихватывая свои пожитки. Отклячивает задницу так умело, что даже если Делия Каслман по каким-то причинам не подхватит её в Бангоре, без работы не останется. Сумка здорово перетягивает её вбок. Беверли, застывая в свете фар раскатисто мурчащего двигателем «Мустанга», поднимает руку, прося мисс Каслман не волноваться и подождать ещё немного. Неужели действительно полагает, что для старухи, особенно впотьмах, все они — не сборище более-менее забавных расплывчатых пятен?

— А я уж почти поверила, что ты не замочишь штанишки, Марш, — Грета быстро моргает. Глаза ещё немного щиплет. Старуха Каслман могла бы и приглушить дальний свет, пока не все вокруг ослепли. — Ну что, отвезти тебя в школу или сразу к папочке?

Беверли наклоняется ниже, опирается грудью на опущенное стекло и улыбается:

— Мой цветок.

Грета в первый миг и не соображает толком, что это она городит, а потом вспоминает и протяжно-вульгарно фыркает:

— Экие сентиментальные нынче проститутки пошли. Забирай, дерьма не жалко! Надеюсь, ты не ждёшь, что я его тебе надену на...

Беверли ловит её рукой за шею и тянет вверх, к себе. Грета — вспыхивает — горит в мучительно сжавшемся сердце и пустом лёгком животе, в спине, мучительно, замагниченно выгнутой. Ладонь, твёрдая, холодная, поднимается Грете на затылок. Беверли тянет её за волосы, и так слишком тяжёлые от слоёв лака, с агрессивной, нездоровой лаской. И Грета — позорно для дочери политика ведётся на провокацию — кусает. Вбирает пульсацию израненных горячих губ языком, собственной дрожью под коленями — вторит.

Мисс Каслман нетерпеливо давит на клаксон. Она права — времени не так уж много. И они отпускают друг друга. Иначе — никак.

— Боуи, — голос Беверли глухой и далёкий, хотя она — ещё здесь. Захочешь отвесить затрещину — ручкой поведи. — Будь осторожна, хорошо?

— Да я тебя умоляю! Мой папочка до сих пор верит, что я девственница. Куда уж этим горе-детективам, а?

Беверли ещё поглядывает на неё, поднимая сумку с сырой от росы травы, хотя через пару нетвёрдых шагов уже целиком сконцентрирована только на старой насыпи между заросших осокой шпал. Не сверни башку, детка.

Однако Грета выходит из «Мустанга» не чтобы предупредить её. Она кричит ей вслед другое:

— Маршлюха! Напиши, как устроишься, слышишь?

И Беверли, уже от машины мисс Каслман, вскидывает руку с зажатым кулаком.

Хотя... С такого расстояния все вокруг — забавные расплывчатые пятна. И всё.

1.4

Грета сидит на кровати Маршлюхи, поджав ноги.

Сегодня Беверли не снуёт по комнате, то распластываясь по полу, чтобы расчертить выкройку, то щёлкая портновскими ножницами — противный и грозный лязг. Грете больше нравится клёкот машинки, перестук иголки по ткани, шелест протягивающейся сквозь шёлк нити. Похоже на треск костра. Уютно, и пару раз она задрёмывала в этой комнатушке. Комнатушке шлюхи. В её продавленном, побитом молью кресле. Под её вязанным крючком пледом.

Сегодня молчит даже «Зингер». Беверли вручную расшивает лиф платья — полностью готовый, хотя чёрт за ней уследишь, она уже три раза распарывала его, не менее готовый, до этого. Бусины легко катятся с её пальцев на ткань, такое ощущение, что она не достаёт их из спичечного коробка, а стряхивает с собственной кожи — розовато-золотистые, прозрачные и... звонкие? Её стопа мерно стучит по щербатой доске пола. Она всегда сучит ногой, если нужно сконцентрироваться.

Грета предлагает ей фляжку, но Беверли только раздражённо мотает головой, и Грета бурчит обиженно:

— Вот и хорошо, а то я скоро все запасы антисептика у дяди Кина растащу.

Стук на миг стихает и — возобновляется. Реже, рассеяннее.

— Мне казалось, у твоего дяди самый большой ассортимент лекарств к западу от Бангора.

— Так и есть. Одних презервативов на оргию с половиной Мэна хватит. Да кому я рассказываю, а, Маршлюха?

— И снотворного тоже? — иголка соскальзывает с ткани, и Беверли, охнув, зажимает палец губами и, от беды подальше, от порчи имущества заказчика подальше, другой рукой сдвигает лиф с колен. — Говорят, Мэрилин Монро умерла от снотворного.

— И его — навалом, — Грета потягивается. Половица предательски выскрипывает под её ногой. — И ещё никто не умирал. Пойду я. Салли и так взбеленилась. Последнее выступление за школу, а я на «побрякушки к выпускному» времени больше, чем на репетиции, трачу. Обещаешь за два дня не испоганить моё будущее платье окончательно?

Маршлюха надевает напёрсток, и бусины ровно и быстро гонятся за её пальцами. Стопа в дырявом полосатом носке выбивает дробь.

Эл Марш варит кофе на кухне, и у Греты есть все шансы прошмыгнуть мимо до того, как он двинется к холодильнику за сливками и заметит её у входной двери.

В горле её — комок, но окликнуть его это не мешает.

Он — сама любезность. Предлагает кофе. Верхние пуговицы рубашки расстёгнуты так, что видны редкие клочки волос на груди.

— Мистер Марш, я хочу вас попросить...

— Эл, — обрывает он. Полы рубашки натягиваются — мышцы рук — смотри на меня, полюбуйся мной — подрагивают. Как у хорошего любовника. — Дядя Эл, милая.

Грета отпускает дверную ручку и шагает, распахивается ему навстречу.

— Эл, — липнет к губам и повисает на них ментальной соплёй. Во всяком случае, противно именно настолько. — Я тут подумала... Что, если Беверли пойдёт со мной на выпускной?

3.

Папа любит Элвиса. Он так ближе к народу. И Грета не возражает возить среди кассет «Аэросмит» и «Нирваны» это старьё. Классику рока. Она даже иногда включает, под настроение. Вот сейчас — именно такое.

Элвис поёт про свои шуры-муры то с Дейзи, то со Сью, а Грета подпевает, едва не срывая голос. Выворачивает рычажок громкости на максимум. В сиденье, под её тело и — в её тело — отходят ритмичные толчки.

Они с таким же упоением воют эту песенку с Салли Мюллер в школьном автобусе. Другие девочки — гораздо тише, каждая уже в новенькой — ещё пахнет первой в жизни химчисткой — форме. Сиреневые волнистые юбки и алые сюртуки с нашивками-погонами на плечах. На каждой нашивке — логотип ателье миссис Дюфрей. На острых высоких грудях девушек — никаких лифчиков под форму, долой правила, пусть все слюнями захлебнутся — оттиск школьного герба. Они — боевой отряд, и они — готовы к бою. Последнему.

— Ладно, — Салли в нетерпении трёт узкие смуглые ладошки. — Теперь-то покажешь?

— Да, Гретти, покажи нам, — Ани, Мэл, Беттани — изгибаются на сиденьях, отрываются от раскраски лиц друг друга.

Грета, благодушная как никогда, с наигранной неохотой поднимается над ними. Её костюм — на полке, в белом непрозрачном пакете. Пакет она суёт в руки Салли, а сама — встряхивает узкие алые брюки с широкими лампасами и прикладывает золотистым поясом к талии.

Салли, за ней — остальные хмыкают робко, но пока держат восхищённые мины на мордашках.

— Штаны, — Салли смелее прочих. Какое-никакое своё мнение. — Думаешь, это... оригинально?

— Дай-ка, крошка, — Грета, снисходительная королева хоть в штанах, хоть в мешке из-под картошки, выдёргивает у неё пакет, надорванный, кажется, по всем швам, кроме нужного. — Моя задача — не задом трясти, а вас мотивировать. А ну-ка встали, коровы! — ветер хлещет её по щекам, когда Грета раскрывает окно школьного автобуса и выталкивает пакет наружу. — Всё тип-топ, миссис Шелдон, клянусь вам, никаких травм, пока вы за нас в ответе.

И всё действительно тип-топ. У них — второе место в турнирном зачёте и целы все кости. А ещё Мартин послан нахрен, не встречаться же ей, Грете Боуи, с футболистом без кубка?

В «Мустанге» песня с щелчком меняется на следующую, и Грета с весёлой суетливостью хлопает по магнитофону раскрытой ладонью.

— Ну уж нет, дружочек, давай без любовных страданий обойдёмся! — она давит ногтем на кнопку перемотки и, вполне довольная собой, подносит к губам фляжку. — Никаких больше страданий.

Роняет.

Чёрт!

На дне — жалкие остатки коньяка, и неизвестно через сколько ей удастся добраться до папиных запасов. А ночь становится холодней, и Эл Марш, если верить инструкции на пачке таблеток, очухается минут через пятнадцать. Она держит руль, смотрит на дорогу, стопой ведёт по коврику, слева-справа. Фляжка плоская, и что хорошо под полой пиджака на уроке, то — сущее бедствие теперь.

До первого работающего светофора далеко — паркуйся, где приспичит, и хоть перебери весь движок посреди дороги. Она сдаётся, решая притормозить на минуточку, но мажет мимо педали, и взгляд намертво прилипает к силуэту девушки в кустах.

Невысокая, скорее подросток, тёмные волосы бьются по спине, по белому платью. Подол рвёт ветром, раскрывает колоколом, и девчонка придерживает его сверху рукой, слишком тонкой, похожей на кость рукой и смущённо звонко хохочет. Пу-пу-пиду...

«Мустанг» заносит влево, и он, юзом распахав дёрн обочины, буксует и нервно пыхтит.

Грета шепчет: «Бетти?», и ладонь вспархивает к лицу, зажимает рот.

Платье в кустах неспешно оплывает — порыв ветра взмыл выше, утягивая только самые нежные из набухающих почек сирени. Там, где должно показаться лицо Бетти Рипсом — страшная, изъеденная червями плоть на сером от времени черепе — ничего. Круглая пустота и звёзды, и совсем далёкий остов заброшенного вагона поезда, и другие дикие кусты. Разве что на других — ни одного пакета с громадным синим логотипом ателье миссис Дюфрей.

Грета хохочет. Сперва чуть слышно, а потом — громко, истерично, с визгом и буйством женщины, коснувшейся краем юбки чего-то запредельно страшного, запретного и — оставшейся невредимой. Она включает магнитофон снова и нагибается за фляжкой. Губы сложены, готовые свистеть в унисон песенке про шуры-муры.

Братья Трекеры не раз предупреждали хрена Боуи, что не станут менять вековые традиции качественных перевозок в угоду его хотелкам. Его и, так уж и быть, шестидесяти пяти процентов населения Дерри, которым не повезло поселиться вдоль дороги. Ничего не попишешь. Богу — Богово, Трекерам — Трекерово. А парням с фирмы Трекеров, ну, куда без этого, — парочка левых рейсов в месяц. Не оставаться же им без деньжат, если те сами плывут, а мадаме Кармоди без нового книжного шкафа — никак. У неё брошюрок про сына Божия — в три таких шкафа не поместится. И братья Трекеры сами не прочь сходить на службу, в Рождество или, там, на Пасху. И ребят в фирму они набирают не абы каких, а для которых Завет Божий — звук не пустой. Так что если Томми Нокер говорит, что сигналил, сигналил не раз, чуть пятерню о клаксон не отбил, а пятку — о педаль тормоза, — значит так и было. Суждено так, значит.

«Мустанг» злобно всхрапывает из-под вздыбленного капота. Ветерок тянет дым от него сизой струйкой, как хорошую сигарету, к старым рельсам, к новым застройкам в Бангоре. Томми Нокер, сминая в руке кепку, опасливо соскакивает с подножки грузовика в страшной — резко бухнувшейся сверху тишине. Как банкой захлопнули. Они мальчишками, бывало, ловили так бабочек...

— Вы тама, того?.. Живая?

Сперва ему никто не отвечает, и Томми Нокер прижимает свою кепку к лицу и тоскливо всхлипывает прямиком в неё, родимую — мамаша своими руками пошила. Тогда-то из машины и доносится хрип и сдавленное покашливание, так бывает, если не идёт из глотки лишнего, хоть убей.

— Вы тама не двигайтесь! — Томми Нокер бросается к своей машине, смеясь и плача одновременно. — Я теперича скоро, только ломик отыщу и выну вас. Делов-то на цент!

Хрип переходит в натужный, изрезанный какой-то стон, обретающий постепенную чёткость то ли от ярости, то ли от крови, бьющей, небось, из самого нутра.

— Ой-ёй-ё! Не шевольтесь тока! Я сейчас, ах ты ж сучье племя! Чегось?..

Он оборачивается, вдруг различая в сипах какое-то слово, поразительно чёткое, а вот какое...

И Элвис с кассеты, схаркивая клоком расплавленной плёнки, охотно повторяет специально по заказу Томаса Нокера. «...муры. Шуры-муры».

Томми Нокер влетает в кабину одним махом, как в детстве забирался под одеяло от грозы, как сигал через заборы соседских ферм. Он зажимает уши руками и орёт во всю силу лёгких. А они у него — ого-го какие.

А Элвис Пресли учит Грету Боуи, как нужно любить свою девочку, чтоб счастье всегда было с ней.

Грета его не слышит.


End file.
